


Denied

by FunWithPuns



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: He’s fantastic really, M/M, Poor Brian, Trans Male Character, Trans!Brian, but 1970’s psychiatrists were dicks to gay trans men, from Roger’s perspective because I don’t think I be properly do it justice from Brian’s perspective, he just wants to transition, roger is a supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunWithPuns/pseuds/FunWithPuns
Summary: Brian is anxious and worried about wether he would be allowed to transition. Roger reassures him that he definitely will.Maybe roger shouldn’t have been so confident about it.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 38





	Denied

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired after reading about Lou Sullivan, a gay trans man who was denied bottom surgery multiple times because he was gay. I’ve also been meaning to write a Queen fanfic (with trans!brian because I’m trans and see a lot of myself in him) for a while now.  
> This is my first Queen fanfiction, however, so I apologise if they are out of character.

Brian had been anxious and impatient all day. Roger would be lying if he said he wasn’t as well, but also excited.

His boyfriend was about to take the first step towards becoming who he truly is.

Sure, Brian needed the psychiatrist to diagnose him with ‘gender identity disorder’ first (roger hated the term. It’s made to sound like it’s something bad) but he knew Brian would easily get the all go’s sign. He’d been living and identifying as a man for years now already, hell, he even managed to pass to Freddie and John. They didn’t have a clue, until the naked photoshoot, and Brian had to come out.

He looked over at Brian, who sat there on the couch, watching the clock on the wall tick by, just waiting. Roger sighed to himself, knowing that Brian was stressing himself out, and jumped onto the coach, before putting his arm around Brian.

“You’re just stressing yourself out by staring at the clock.” He heard Brian hum, and he instinctively learnt into roger. The blond moved his hand to stroke Brian’s hair. It always surprised him how soft his hair is, despite being so curly and looking like a bird’s nest half the days,”everything will be fine.”

“But what if it isn’t?”

“Then we’ll find another psychiatrist who isn’t a twat.”

“You shouldn’t call him a twat.”

Roger shrugged,”he deserves it.” Brian smiled slightly and turned his head, kissing him on the cheek.

“Doesn’t mean you should speak ill of him.”

“Why? Because he might hear us?” He fake gasped, looking around the room,”has he placed cameras around the room to watch and hear us? That pervert! Bound to be getting off at the many times we’ve shagged on the sofa.”

The two burst out into a fit of giggles, and Brian gently whacked roger in the shoulder, shaking his head in false disapproval.

“Why do I even put up with you?”

“Because you love me.” Brian rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

“That is true. Unfortunately.” He looked up at the clock one more time, and before roger could pretend to be hurt by brian’s statement, his lover muttered,”I should go now.”

“Already?” Time flew by,”are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

Brian stood up, contemplating it. Roger hated that he couldn’t see Brian’s face, as it was hidden behind his hair.

“No.” He finally responded,”I should go by myself.. besides, you’ll just be screaming at the top of your lungs about me, and I’d rather not deal with that.” He turned to face his boyfriend, showing roger that beautiful smile of his that never failed to calm him.

Roger stood up too, putting his arms around Brian's waist, pouting,”fine, but come back to tell me the news. I don’t want Freddie or Deaky to be the first to know.. or for you to go have drinks as a celebration without me.”

“Of course.” He meant down to kiss Roger, smiling softly,”but I seriously need to go now.”  
Roger nodded,”good luck. Not that you need it.”

——

Roger heard finally heard the front door open, and turned the stove off, he didn’t want to ruin the meal he made of them, before rushing to the door. 

He grinned when he saw Brian, or rather his back, as Brian was bent over, taking off his shoes. 

“So, how did it go?” His smile faltered as Brian remained quiet, frozen in his spot. He couldn’t see his face, hidden behind his hair once again, but roger could easily tell that something was off,”Bri?”

Brian’s body started to shake, and before he knew it, Brian was on the floor, crying his eyes out. He must have been holding himself together for a while. Roger felt a pang of sadness, and rushed to his side, hugging him gently, as Brian leant his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Usually roger would whine about his shirt getting wet, but in that moment, he didn’t care. 

They sat there in silence, roger silently comforting him, as he slowly calmed down, his crying turning into sniffles.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Roger asked quietly, patiently waiting for an answer.

“I… they don’t think I’m a man because I’m.. I-I’m..” the blond stroked his hair, and Brian took a deep breath,”because I don’t fancy women..” the dark haired man paused, struggling to get the words out,”h-he explained that to be a trans man, you had to only f-fancy women, and I mentioned y-you being my boyfriend in one sessions...”

Roger widened his eyes upon hearing the reasoning, and he could feel the anger bubbling inside of him. It didn’t make any sense. Brian was denied the chance to transition because he was dating a man? What a shallow, bullshit reason! How dare they!

He tried to remain calm, for Brian’s sake.  
Rubbing small circles on Brian’s back, Roger replied,”you didn’t deserve that.” 

“But what if he was correct?.. what if I’m not a guy, what if I’ve been faking it?” It was barely louder than a whisper but roger still heard it. It broke his heart to hear Brian so broken and hurt. He was so hopeful, finally he would get testosterone and surgeries he needed to be himself, and maybe roger was to blame for Brian’s hope, constantly talking about it as if it was predetermined that the psychiatrist would say ‘yes, you are transgender. You can start the process’, but it stopped Brian from doubting himself and falling into low moods. 

Roger tilted Brian’s head up, just enough so he could see brian’s beautiful, hazel (and bloodshot) eyes,”Brian Harold May, no way in hell was that twat right. You are a man, my handsome sexy boyfriend, Freddie’s and John’s brother. You are happy when people use male pronouns with you, right?” Brian nodded slightly,”and what has it been like, living as a man? Strangers, knowing nothing about you, just seeing you as a guy, and friends and the crew?”

“I’ve never been happier.”

“And you felt uncomfortable when people called you a lady, and loved as one.”

“Of course I did.”

“See? You’re a guy.” Brian opened his mouth to speak, but roger was quicker,”the man May be a professional, but he’s biased, and has never been through what you are having to go through. I meant it earlier when I said that we’ll just find someone else. We’ll see every professional in the world if we have to, so you can be yourself.”

Roger was concerned when he saw brian crying again, but noticed the small, genuine smile on his face which he couldn’t help but return.

“What did I do to deserve you Rog.”

“By being your true opinionated, perfectionist, stubborn prick self.” Brian let out a small chuckle,”right, my arse is starting to hurt from sitting on the floor, so let’s move this comfort cuddling session to the coach.”

“...Can we watch Cosmos?”

“Yeah, and we’ll order a takeaway.” He could put the food he was making in the fridge and use it tomorrow. 

“Ok then.. thank you.”

“No need to thank me.” Roger kisses Brian’s forehead,”I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
